User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Big Daddy vs Mama. Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5
HALLOWEEN IS IN October 31 2016 00:00:00 UTC erb hype is real. so here's an erbohorror. fuck you. cyan posted a great battle today please go read it hello everyone and welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5 ayy we're almost to the finale which isn't done but is getting close to having a rough draft finished so thats somethinggg. gonna be straight with you, not my favorite of the set, one of the characters did not have much to work with at all and itll def show a bit in the visuals lmfao. either way, it's getting a bit hard to tell who suggested what lately, but i do know this one was mostly brought about by WonderPikachu12 so here you go. it's not Mask vs Mask but it's something lmao. Cave also had a part in suggesting this i think so shout-out to him as well. That all aside, really don't have much to blabber on about for today, so here it is. Stone-cold bodyguard of the aquatic city of Rapture, Big Daddy, from Bioshock, raps against the titular villain and jealous specter of the woods, Mama, from... uh... Mama, to see who's the better over-protective defender of young girls who aren't actually related to them, plus water, plus marital puns. do us both a favor and keep your daddy dom jokes to yourself enjoy. Prologue Beat: Passive Big Daddy denoted by this color Mama denoted by this color Little Sister denoted by this color Lilly denoted by this color Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Big Daddy: YOU WANT TO DANCE WITH THE MODERN ATLANTIS? I DON'T THINK YOU CAN TAKE THE PRESSURE TAKE IT FROM THE RUMBLER DOWN UNDER, MOTHER, IT'S BETTER WHERE IT'S WETTER (Is that an Angel, daddy?) SHE WILL BE SOON IF SHE ATTACKS ME DRIVE YOU OFF THE DEEP-END WITH RAPPING, IT'S YOUR SECOND BURIAL AT SEA THE ONLY QUESTION MORE PERPLEXING THAN "HOW MANY DOPEY HORROR TROPES DID YOU COME STUFFED WITH" IS HOW MUCH CAMERA SHAKE IS IT GONNA TAKE TO HIDE YOUR EMPTY BUDGET? YOUR EMPATHY IS FUELED BY ENVY, SEE? I BET I'D SEE BETTER MOMS ON MTV AND I'LL LEAVE YOU SEEING ALL-STARS LIKE WHAT YOU'RE MISSING ON IMDB Mama: Remember Kids: If your mentally hollow follower friend seems a bit fish-y, Then watch me sink him more quickly than his sea-submerged drug-addicted city, This piggy’s acting so kiddily, I’m aching to take him off the cliff with me Stack up on medkits ‘fore you hit me, you’re an aquarium carryin’ Big Sissy I strike back lightning fast! Electrolysis; You’ll end up Bio-shocked Squash a softie like a moth with wits sharp as rocks; Mr. Bubbles is getting Pop-ped I'll fuck up any acupunctural drugs this junkie punk can show me, Carve a mark of death onto this shark after I run rings around the Rosie! Big Daddy: RUN LAPS AROUND MY RACKED WITS? AS IF! I STACK THE TRACK ON MY BACK LIKE ATLAS! FACT IS, AS A SIX INCH FIGURINE, I STILL TOWER OVER YOUR FLAT DISS! LEAVE YOUR RAP TACTIC IN THE DELETED SCENES WITH THE REST OF YOUR SCRAPPED SHIT, ONLY THROUGH PNEUMONIA IS THIS HYPOTHERMIC HERMIT HAG SICK! I’VE HAD IT WITH THE FLATWOODS BITCH! TO BEAT YOU, I DON’T NEED A PLASMID! SHOULD CRACK YOUR CADAVER FOR ADAM, YOU’RE A MOVIE MOVE MOOCH-ING CINEMATIC TICK! YOUR STYLE BETTER EVOLVE TODAY IF YOU’RE HOPING TO START WITH ME IF STICKS AND STONES COULD BREAK YOUR BONES, THEN THIS CRONE CAN’T DESTROY THE PATRIARCHY! Mama: Silence, violent Iron Giant! You’re the biggest Leadhead in your Sinner’s nation, No surprise I got you going; You’re known to be weak to Incineration Keep your brats nearby; You’ll still end up comatose if you try to rip on me Like your series, the track’s fun both begins and ends with Big Mommy I’m Hypnotizing! Splicing rhymes through time; Would You Kindly say bye, I’ll hack your act ‘tll you Take Two Big Steps Backwards; Mother May I! Now for a Revelation; Your lime-light’s stolen and your successor's the theft in mind You’re Bioshock: Finite. Rapture got Left Behind Announcer: WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro HINT EXPLANATIONS: Splatoon: Splatoon takes place in a dystopian future where sea creatures live on land. Bioshock is sort of a mirror of this, with humans living underwater. Or just water. either one. Wile E. Coyote: As pictured, Coyote is looking at mechanics regarding falling off cliffs, as he tends to do. Mama's main plan was wanting to take her loved ones off the cliff that she fell off of and died from. Who won? Big Daddy Mama Category:Blog posts